Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a luggage handle or luggage handle wrap adapted for use in combination with double carry handles for duffels and other luggage. Duffle bags and other luggage often utilize a pair of carry handles or straps made from fabric or similar flexible material. Each handle is attached separately to a side of the duffle, for example. The handles are separate in order to permit access to a zipper opening in the top of the duffle or luggage item. To hold and transport the duffle, one may grasp the two handles or straps simultaneously.
Known handle constructions generally comprise a luggage handle wrap which is attached to one of the handles or straps and is designed to wrap around the second handle or strap in order to form a convenient means to grip the handles together for ease of carrying, and maintain the straps or handles in a generally conjoined position. The wrap may be detached from engagement with at least one of the handles so as to enable the handles to be separated thereby permitting ease of access to the duffle or luggage item. Though such constructions have been available, there has remained the need for an improved luggage handle wrap having improved comfort and ease of assembly and use.